Pink White And Blue
by Makaimaru
Summary: It starts after timeskip, sakura is losing it, who is there? Story sounds way better! SakuKabu HinaNaru InoShika TenNeji E.t.c Rated M for later chapters


Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, wished, than I would be the top 5 bands in the universe.

Ch. 1 Snow And Cherry Blossoms

* * *

Standing their, leaning against the window in Kakashi's house. Music playing softly, as it snowed. Green emerald eyes watched the tiny snowflakes glaze and srpinkle over the ground at a fast motivation.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was being so annoying again, even after he did come back from training.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura mumbled weakly Naruto looked at Sakura sadly. "Sakura-chan, no worries, by next year, Sasuke would be feeded and took care of by you!' He chirped and promise.

"I guess, bu-" thats when Gai and Lee shouted, "LOOK WHO SUNDER THE MISLTOE!" Sakrua looked up, and pupils widen, before squintign at Naruto. "Ok, Sakura-chan lets pecker up!" Sakura aimed her fist at Naruto and shot her knuckle hard.

Naruto sat there, holding his head. "Oww..pink hair women are hard!" Jiraiya and Kakashi laughed at naruto's comment.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata walked up to Sakura. "So, are we opening gifts at your place?" Sakura smiled and nodded. Shikamaru walked up to Ino, "You women are so troublesome..." Ino smiled, "Oh Sakura-san, Shikamaru and I, are ya know," Ino grin sheeplishy. Shikamaru looked away, lazily blushing.

"Good for you," Sakura pretended, trying to be excited and not get anyone else down.

"How about a group photo as always?" Tenten suggested, Hinata nodded, shyly looking down. "That be great! Hinata can sit on my lap!" Hinata looked up to Naruto blushing. "Thats a great idea, I can sit on shika, you Tenten can sit on Neji, Kurenai can sit on Asuma, Tsunade can sit on Jiraiya, Shizune can sit on Kakashi, and Rock Lee can be with Gai," Ino suggested.

Sakura sigh hopelessly and sadly, it seemed everyone had a lover, it seemed everyone had a merry christmas...what did she have? Pity, sorrow, sympathy, pain, and a broken heart. "You guys go ahead, I'll suit this one out." The girl snodded, as the guys grumbled. Lee and Gai hugged each other, crying.

Chouji munched on cookies, that were suppose to be for 'santa'. "Chouji, you do great as a santa cosplayer," Ino chuckled. Chouji blushed, a girl complimented him, today was a merry merry christmas

* * *

Kakashi thanked Naruto and Jiraiya, as they walked out of Sakura's house. "A new series ," Kakashi sighed happily. Naruto piped up, "AND A RETURN OF SEEING YOUR FACE!" Kakashi smiled under his mask, and shook his head, "Not till you can do it." and with that Kakashi left with a goodbye.

Neji walked out with Hinata. "Tha-thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered. Naruto nodded, "Thanks for these new boxers!" naruto waved boxers with sewn on foxes in his right hand, and another had snowflakes. Hinata flushed, her face totally crimsion. Neji rushed out with HInata.

"I always needed new boxers!" Sakura's eye twitched at naruto, was he that blunt? "Hey Kiba, what does this do?" naruto heled up a leash, confuzzled.

Akamaru jumped up onto a table, barking at the leash. "I need someone to take care of Akamaru while I do my work." Naruto blinked, "But-but-but...CATS ARE EVIL!" Sakura smacked her forehead. Kiba replied seriously, "Akamaru is a dog, not a cat, respect the hounds!"

"Not my fault its so big!" Kiba ooked down at his dog, "Havent noticed."

Sakura waved, watching the last person leave which was Naruto. The snow swirled through her. Sakura walked out, into the cold, as the snow softly, and freezingly dropped onto her hand and instantly started to melt.

Sakura bent down to the snow, and traced her hands upon the cold, snow, icy ground with cherry blossom tree petals. "Maybe...there was never any bloom," Sakura says, sanking into the cold. Lying there, as the snow covered her mostly. Frost bites covering most of her, and face turning pale, her pink hair blending in with the white snow and pink petals.

In the next morning, Sakura sat up, she was wrapped ina hot blanket, as the sun came out, heating over all of Konoha.

"Your lucky Sakura, not anyone can survive what happened to you," Ino smirked, but than she turned to a worry looked. "Is something up Sakura?" Sakura shooked her head slowly, she looked down at he rhands, he rnow purple bluish pale hands. "Your skin will be like pale for a few months, till than, rest and have lots of warmth, and dont do that again."

Sakura was signed out by Kakashi and went back home, what she didnt know was-

* * *

HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!  
Please comment and review!

_-Yours truely, a happy early christmas!  
-E's_


End file.
